peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown characters
.]] strip from October 31, 1957 contains some unidentifiable ghosts. The storyline leading up to it features Charlie Brown and Linus and Lucy van Pelt, so they are likely the punchline but who are the two other ghosts?]] is a little easier to determine since there were so few characters introduced by that time and ghosts are wearing flats, like Patty and Violet Gray do. Snoopy is recognizable anywhere.]] 's school, such as this December 1970 storyline, frequently have one-off, unnamed background characters.]] Several strips contain otherwise unidentified characters: *May 10, 1951 mentions a neighborhood girl named June who was born in June. We never see her. *July 5, 1953: unnamed children playing in a sandbox are the first characters to be unknown in the strip. *October 31, 1957: we can make some reasonable guesses about some of the ghosts but who are the first two that pass by? *June 7, 1965: Some unnamed campers make fun of Charlie Brown because of his name. *November 12, 1970: a girl who tries to dog-nap Snoopy looks a lot like Clara (who also takes Snoopy in the film Snoopy, Come Home). *December 3–4, 1970: Snoopy, Peppermint Patty and the other unnamed children go to the school dance. *May 6–7, 1971: Sally Brown takes a trip to an art museum. An unnamed girl accompanies her the second day. When the strip was adapted in There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown, she was replaced by Marcie, Linus van Pelt and Lucy van Pelt *July 21, 1971: "Shut Up and Leave Me Alone" is never given a proper name. *July 10, 1975: a bully tries to steal Charlie Brown's baseball signed by Joe Shlabotnik *June 23–28, 1976: Snoopy runs into some unknown and unnamed children before he finds Belle. *June 17, 1977: Marcie and Peppermint Patty work for a caddymaster who is never named or seen again. *November 8, 1977: an unnamed classmate looks on as Sally delivers her report on Cleopatra. *March 6, 1979: An unnamed classmate is seen when Franklin cannot spell the word "inscrutable". *November 7–9, 1979: Sally Brown, Eudora, Linus and some unnamed classmates go to the barber shop and the car wash. *Molly Volley mentions "Crybaby" Boobie's brother Bobby Boobie, who is also never seen but is playing doubles on July 10, 1978. On April 16, 1982, we are introduced to "Badcall" Benny, who is also Crybaby's brother and a poor sport. Are these two the same boy? *June 27, 1981: Joe Richkid has a caddy who looks like Thibault. Is it him? It seems plausible since he is an antagonist to Marcie and Peppermint Patty but the girls do not recognize him and have met Thibault several times at this point. Maybe he has a twin brother? *June 11, 1982: Sally Brown and some unknown children are going to Beanbag Camp. *April 15–16 1983: Linus tries to get an unnamed little girl to give up her blanket. She snaps him with her blanket. In the next day's strip, Linus tries to make another unnamed girl give up her blanket, only to fail again. *June 27, 1984: While in France Peppermint Patty is saying "Au revior" to an unknown and unnamed French child. *July 26, 1984: While still in France Peppermint Patty is saying "Oh yeah?!" to another unknown and unnamed French child. *December 19, 1986: A neighborhood boy who lives near the Brown family has a felled tree in his yard, which Sally makes into a Christmas tree. On December 23, she calls him "that ugly kid". *October 25, 1987: Linus goes to an unnamed girl's house, talks her about the Great Pumpkin and tries to give her a booklet, only for her to slam the door in his face. *March 23, 1988: An unnamed bully pushes Sally Brown and tells her to sit down so that he can show the class his rocket launcher. Sally hits him with her praying doll. *May 30 1988: An unnamed child is seen playing with his radio, which he turns up high much to Snoopy's dismay. *July 28, 1989: A girl living near the Brown house confuses Snoopy for Charlie Brown. *October 8, 1989: Linus and Snoopy tell an unnamed girl about the Great Pumpkin. She says, "Forget it!" Linus tells another unnamed girl about the Great Pumpkin. He finds out she had chicken pox and has gives it to him. *October 15, 1989: Linus and Snoopy tell an unnamed girl about the Great Pumpkin. The girl tells them she is not interested. *October 22, 1989: Linus and Snoopy give an unnamed girl some literature about the Great Pumpkin. She says she never reads and lets Linus she is not interested in anything that is not on video. *October 29, 1989: An unnamed girl accuses Linus of being a pumpkin thief. *January 10, 1990: Charlie Brown asks an unnamed girl if he can shoveling her walk. She says she does not want his services because she is saving her money for college. *January 25, 1990: Some unnamed classmates want Charlie Brown to get away from the pencil sharper. *February 19, 1990: Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Snoopy, his bird friends and an unnamed child go to the movies. *March 24, 1990: Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and an unnamed child go to the movies. *April 11, 1990: Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt and some unnamed classmates go on a field trip. *April 13, 1990: Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Violet Gray and an unnamed student write about what they did on the field trip. *August 6, 1990: An unnamed boy gives Charlie Brown a note from Peggy Jean. *December 10–11, 1990: Some unnamed children want to buy Charlie Brown's comic books. *February 27–28, 1991: Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt and some unnamed classmates go on a field trip. *May 28, 1991: Sally teaches Larry and two other unnamed students Bible classes. *May 29, 1991: Charlie Brown teaches Bible classes to unknown and unnamed students. *August 25, 1991: Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt and some unnamed children go to the movies. *December 18-19, 1991: Larry also appears in the strips but is not referred to by name. In those strips, Sally calls him a "stupid kid" and is criticized by Larry's classmates for "yelling at someone just before Christmas". *September 11, 1996: A girl in Rerun's kindergarten class is introduced and appears several times but is not given a name. *Many strips feature Woodstock and his bird friends and since all of them except Raymond look identical, it is usually impossible to tell which one is which in a given strip. Even when several of the Beagle Scouts are named, it is not clear which is which. See also *Little Red-Haired Girl, who is referenced and depicted several times by the name "Little Red-Haired Girl" Category:Lists Unknown